War of the Ages
by ElenaLouise13
Summary: Sixteen year old Amelie learned to being a teenage witch isn't all its cracked up to be, especially, when a trip to WalMart thrusts her right into the middle of an all out war between the Drake royal family, and the Hel-Blar. Rated M for Language, violence, and maybe some dark themes later.
1. Meetings

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

One of my favorite pastimes was going to my local WalMart to window shop. It was a cool way to get away and get some privacy.

I know that sounds weird, but it's true.

See in my small town; My family the Petrev's, is the most prominent one. For one simple reason.

We're a witch family.

You see, many years ago, during the burning times, a few members of my family, mostly ones with the sight, fled from Salem, Massachusetts. Before they could be tried as witches. They were the lucky ones.

Myself, being the oldest daughter of our coven leader, made me the most likely person to ascend to the position of high priestess someday. Just great huh?

So every once in a while I'd drive down to our local Walmart, just to get away from my mom, and everyone else...

* * *

The automatic doors whirred as they opened to let me in. I grabbed a cart and continued into the store.

I loved the bright lights, the anonymous faces, and the flashy, but reasonably priced goods displayed all around me.

I continued into the store and directed myself to the junior section, I decided earlier that day that I needed some new clothes. I'd hit a growth spurt last year before my sixteenth birthday, and none of my warmer clothes were gonna fit me this winter.

I picked out three pairs of jeans, I knew intuitively that they would fit me, so i just deposited them into my cart and moved onto the next rack.

Suddenly I got that familiar itch in the back of my brain. I gave myself over to the vision. I clenched my fists tightly to the bar on my cart, and locked my knees before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel the dizzy, falling sensation that was my greatest gift from the Goddess. My sight.

* * *

Vision:

The spots in my eyes cleared as the vision began to take form. I was standing in the frozen food isle, watching a very pregnant woman argue with a very irritated male vampire.

"Lucy, will you just pick a flavor?" The male asked her.

"I can't just pick a flavor of ice cream!" She hissed at him. "I have to think about it, I'm eating for two now, ya know!" She snorted, as she gave into a fit of laughter, her eyes twinkling.

Yet another vampire rounded the corner into the frozen food isle. "Man, Nick I don't know how you deal with her!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up Quinn!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not that hard to deal with!"

Both boys snickered.

"Come on, Duncan says we have to go." Quinn said to them. They began to walk away.

End Vision:

* * *

I felt the sensation of falling back into my body, and i waited thirty seconds before I opened my eyes, and stayed still as the vertigo subsided. I hurriedly made my way over to the frozen food isle. I couldn't let this chance pass me up, I had to meet them.

I saw them just as they rounded the corner of the last frozen food isle, headed for the door.

"Quinn, and Nicholas Drake, and the future Mrs. Lucky Moon Drake, I presume?" I asked politely, as the three of them looked at me surprised.

"How do you know us? And who are you?" Quinn asked.

"You two are Drake Vampires," I motioned toward the Nicholas and Quinn. "that's easy enough to tell. And Ms. Lucky Moon is carrying Nicholas Drake's vampire child." I smiled warmly at her slightly rounded belly. "I am Amelie." I said simply.

"How do you know all this? You smell human, but somehow, not human...?" Nicholas trailed off, looking at me quizzically.

"I am a witch." I said simply. "And you need to find you siblings, right _now_." I said urgently. "Cause, I can sense Hel-Blar not far from here. I can give you refuge with my coven, and myself." I told them.

"Give us five minutes." Quinn replied as he flitted off, presumably to find their siblings.

I sensed Lucy's curiosity. "What is your question?" I asked her.

"How did you know who we were?" She asked in a small voice.

"I have the second sight Lucky Moon, I know, and can see things that others can't, its one of my Goddess given talents." I smiled serenely.

"Oh that makes sense." She muttered almost incoherently.

Nicholas snickered. I shot him a glare. "She doesn't let _anyone _call her by her real full name."

"It's a beautiful name, Lucky Moon, Selene must shine brightly on your life." I smiled at her.

"I can also sense that your going to need my coven's help, or more specifically my help, if you wish to deliver that child and spare the mother's life too." I addressed Nicholas this time.

He opened his mouth to respond, but I held up one finger, silencing him temporally. "Follow me." was all I said.

And they did.

I met the rest of the Drake siblings, ironically, in front of the thirteenth check out station.

"No time to explain." I assume you all have your own vehicles, follow me to my family's compound, and I'll explain everything.

I ran to my car, a newer chevy impala, and jumped inside, I motioned for them to follow me. The sky was dark, and the sun was setting, it painted the sky in a macabre hue of blood red. I took it as a sign that we were at the brink of a war, a very bloody war.


	2. Babies?

**Chapter two**

I pulled into the driveway, just as the lights flicked on in the house. My mom knew I was home. 'Great, just great.'

I got out of my car and walked up to the van that the Drakes had followed me in.

"Okay guys, single file, follow me." I waved them forward.

I walked up to the front door, only to be greeted by a chorus of dogs. "home, sweet home..." I muttered as I keyed in the code to disarm the security system.

I opened the door to a series of chimes. "I'm home!" I belted out. "And I brought some friends!" I smiled, as the drakes filed into my kitchen.

"Ami, you know better than to bring anyone to-" My sister paused, eyes wide. "Are those V- V- V- Vam-" She stuttered.

"Yes little sister. It's okay to say the 'V-word'. They're vampires." I smiled triumphantly.

"We're terribly sorry for being our species, but we have a shit-load of hel-blar to worry about." Quinn said irritably.

"I didn't mean..." She trailed off. I shot her a look.

She sighed and left the room.

"Well, welcome to my humble home. Can I get you anything?" I asked them.

"Do you have any chocolate?" Lucky asked excitedly.

"Yes we do." I smiled and opened up a cabinet above the sink. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the sheer amount on chocolate that the cabinet contained.

"You, are officially my best friend!" She shrieked as she made her way over to hug me. "Thanks, I think." I smiled wryly.

"Well, as long as Lucy is distracted, we'll be alright." Nicholas smiled warmly at her.

"I guess so." Solange said. At first I'd been fascinated by the youngest Drake sibling, but the longer I was around her, the less fascinating she turned out to be.

"Well, I suppose I should find my mother, she normally knows what to do in situations like this." I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to informing my mother about these turn of events. She would be furious.

"Are you sure your mom isn't going to have a cow?" One of the older Drake siblings asked me. I snickered.

"Cats maybe, cows, definitely not." My mother's soft voice carried from the second floor, as she descended the stairs.

"Amelie Rose Petrev, before I even get down here, am I going to be angry with you? Because, if so, I might as well not even come down."

I chuckled under my breath. "Ummm, it kinda depends on your frame of mind, Ya might be mad, or you might be proud of me for my brilliant use of diplomacy." I smiled.

"Oh gods, what will we do with you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Love me, feed me, and give me money, what else?" I said sarcastically.

"Ami, what have you done this time?" I heard her sigh.

She rounded the corner and came into view. She stopped short and her hand fluttered to her throat as a look of shock crossed her face.

"Oh, we have guests, I wasn't aware." She looked suspiciously at the Drakes. I knew why she was alarmed the wards that normally alerted her to the presence of anyone hadn't let her know that the Drakes were here.

"I'm sorry, we seem to have skipped over the formal introductions. I am Ana Petrev, and you seem to have already met my eldest daughter, Amelie. Who are you?" She asked.

One of the tallest Drakes stepped forward, and he definitely looked like the oldest. "I am Sebastian Drake, and these are my siblings."

"I'm Duncan." The quiet one said.

"I'm Quinn" The cocky looking one said.

"I'm Conner, his twin." He said, pointing at Quinn.

"I'm the better looking one." Quinn touted.

"I'm Logan." The one in the outdated, lacy clothes said.

"I'm Nicholas, and this is Lucy, my fiancé." He said while wrapping his arms around Lucy.

"And I am Solange Drake."

My mother just paused for a few seconds, most likely choosing her words very carefully.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. What can the Petrev's do for the esteemed house of Drake?" She tilted her head slightly, her eyes held a look of fear.

"Oh, don't get us wrong, We'd tell you if we knew, but it was your daughter who found us." Duncan told her softly.

"I may or may not have had a few dozen visions about them. And I jumped at the change to meet them in person!" I told her flippantly.

She groaned. "I fervently apologize for my daughters' behavior. She can be a little odd at times."

"Mom" I whined. "If I hadn't taken them in, Lucky Moon would've been eaten by a hel-blar!"

"NOT MY BABY!" Lucy bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Nobody hurts my little Princess."

"Princess indeed." I muttered.

All seven vampires looked at me, shocked. "What do you mean by that?" Nicholas asked me.

"Umm, I may or may not know the sex of the babies." I muttered.

"Babies?" He asked looking slightly shellshocked.

"Ummm, yeah, the word 'babies' does typically mean multiple children." I told them.

"Well then." Nicholas breathed as he fainted.

**That was awesome! (Just my opinion really...) I figured I'd get back to work on my fanfics cause I don't particularly like unfinished ones myself, so why leave my own unfinished? :) Well I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoying the cliffy. *Dun-Dun-Dun!***


End file.
